As is known in the art, in some applications it is necessary to couple radio frequency (RF) signals between multiple printed wiring boards (PWBs). Such connections are often made by using either a coaxial cable or a printed shielded RF conductor circuit (also referred to as a flex circuit). Both of these techniques are troubled by implementation complexity, reliability concerns, as well as cost issues.
A coaxial cable connection typically requires the mounting of a connecting pin on the PWB. The coaxial cable shield is stripped to expose a section of a center conductor which is then soldered to the connecting pin. This is done through a cover assembly, which is typically provided as a two-piece assembly, to provide a required level of isolation between different circuit portions. Although this type of connection results in a relatively high level of performance, it is a relatively complicated assembly requiring precision parts.
A multi-layer flex circuit PWB interconnection can be implemented by soldering a center conductor from a flex-print circuit to a signal path on a PWB. Although this approach has fewer parts, the flex-print circuit is relatively expensive because of the need to include ground planes and via holes to achieve desired isolation levels. Furthermore, it is relatively difficult to obtain a good electrical seal around a flex circuit and this makes it difficult to achieve a desired level of isolation between the PWBs being connected through the flex circuit. More, in high frequency applications, the losses through this type of structure can be relatively high.